K: Past and Future Kings
by Sarielgrace
Summary: A reverse scenario of K: Displaced Kings. What if canon K Project finds themselves in the world of K: Displaced Kings? Part of the K: Displaced King Series


Hi, I was working on this for about 3 months, and this will most likely be either a twoshot or a threeshot.  
Images of SCEPTER 4 Clansmen were made from various avatar makers: i. imgur. com. 1bjkkSg. png

* * *

It was the weekly skirmish between jungle and the Tea Table Alliance, when a strange silvery light encompassed the entire area of Mihashira Tower, sending all four Clans reeling. Numerous people had appeared after the light blinded everyone, allowing jungle's Clansmen to escape captivity.

Munakata Aneko, the current Blue King and Captain of SCEPTER 4 covered her eyes, the light so bright there were spots in her vision as it seeped through the gaps between her fingers. Shouts of familiar voices filled the space, all of them confused and angry.

"Father, we have a situation," she called her dad, as her vision returned. The sight of two dozen people she knew looking twenty years younger was definitely a situation, "Get mom too, hell, even Misaki and Hiko-oji."

"Are you alright, Ko-chan?" her dad asked, and she grunted an affirmative. "We're coming."

The youngest King approached one of the people, one Munakata Reishi in particular. "This is Munakata Aneko, Captain of SCEPTER 4 speaking," she said, her saber swiftly sheathed and knives back in their place, "Identify yourself. Any implications of ill intentions will label you and yours as enemies."

"Munakata Reishi, Blue King. Captain of SCEPTER 4," the younger version of her dad replied. He looked wary, hair slightly in disarray. He made a signal to his Clansmen, who then responded by relaxing their battle-ready stances.

"Looks like we need to take you all in," Aneko looked for her subordinates, calling them out, "SCEPTER 4, regroup. HOMRA, stand down." She spied Anna approaching, the thirty-six-year-old looking as ethereal as ever. Her aura was still engaged, showing in her eyes before fading.

"Aneko," the Red King said, her voice light and fearless, "There is a younger version of myself with them. Did you contact your Headquarters and HOMRA?" She glanced at the younger Munakata; who's eyes widened slightly in surprise, seeing a much older form of the shy HOMRA clansman.

"Yeah. There's going to be a lot of paperwork, I can feel it," Aneko sighed, watching Munakata. She cocked her head as she spied a man that looked suspiciously like her mother, and Aneko knew Anna noticed too.

"What the fuck is this shit," the man groaned, and Aneko glanced at Munakata, silently asking for permission to confront him. He raised an eyebrow but stepped aside. Anna's hand found its way into her sister's, Aneko allowing the contact.

The two women made their way to the red-haired man, Aneko's aura reacting to his. Without a doubt, the man standing before them was the Red King.

"Hm?" the man squinted down at the blue clad woman and her companion, "What do you brats want."

"I am the Fourth and Blue King of SCEPTER 4, Munakata Aneko," the Captain didn't pay any mind to the derisive tone, "And this is my fellow King, the Red King of HOMRA, Kushina Anna. From what I understand, you are a King as well."

"Anna's…King?" the man said, almost to himself, his expression shocked before it faded away.

"Captain!" was a shout from behind, Yuuma skateboarding towards Aneko. The man slowed down the closer he got, squinting at the still unnamed man with suspicion. "Who's he, King?"

"His aura is the same frequency as Mika's. Without a doubt, they are the same," Anna had fished a marble out of a pocket in her dress, looking at the man through it with a curious tilt of her head.

"That's only possible if they're the same person. Which should be impossible, unless…" Aneko's sentence trailed off, two realizations coming to her. For one, if her mother was a man, that meant the Munakata Reishi she talked to was from an alternate dimension. Secondly, if her mother was a man, it meant Aneko never existed for them at _all_.

"Wait, so you're sayin' this guy could've been Mika?!" Yuuma exploded, his twin auras igniting with the implication this…this _asshole_ was a guy version of Munakata Mika. No way, no how!

"Where's your dads?" Aneko asked, turning to her subordinate. Sasaki Anri was on paternity leave, allowing the youngest Yata to fill in for a few weeks.

"On their way. Man, dad's going to blow a gasket. Yo, what if there's a younger version of them too?!" the younger man questioned, only to look past the yet unnamed man. "Father's in his edgy phase too! Ugh, he looks like Nikki-teme from his picture. Blech."

"Oi, brat, do you keep talking like that all the time?" younger not-Mika said, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pockets and lighting one with a spark of red aura, "You're really annoying."

"I'll really fucking cut you, not-Mika!" Yuuma fumed, his hand going straight for his saber if Aneko didn't stop him from drawing. A flick of his other wrist launched a knife into his hand.

"Yuu-kun, you're an idiot, he's a King! He'll cream you!" Aneko rolled her eyes with exasperation. Sometimes, Yuuma did take after his dad in bullheadedness and being an idiot.

"Suoh Mikoto is his name," Anna said while still looking at him through her marble, "He doesn't know why he or his HOMRA is here, or his world's SCEPTER 4. All he knows is they were in their own time before a light blinded them all." She replaced her marble, then turned partially to the left, wordlessly letting go of Aneko's hand and walking off.

"That's not helpful at all!" Yuuma snapped, then skated angrily away.

"Yata Yuuma, you come back here!" his Captain called after him, then facepalmed. "Excuse my subordinate, he'll use anything for a fight," she apologized while bowing. "Meanwhile, you and your Clansmen will need somewhere to stay."

"Is the bar available?" Suoh asked, flicking the charred cigarette to the ground and crushing it.

"There's a slight prob—" Aneko started, but a loud voice carried over the area, making her pause.

"Ko-chaaaaannnnn!" a feminine voice yelled, and both Kings looked to see Munakata Mika heading towards them, Munakata Reishi not far behind, as well as the man's younger counterpart. Reishi was walking away from a motorcycle he and Mika were riding on, having deemed it the fastest transportation he could get.

"I can see why you called us," Aneko's dad observed, with his daughter's Clansmen talking to the other world's SCEPTER 4, "An unprecedented predicament."

"Father, the situation can be compared to a raging dumpster fire," Aneko deadpanned, "The alternate SCEPTER 4 can stay at the barracks if they'd like. I don't know about HOMRA, what do you think?"

"We'll have to declutter the space above HOMRA," Mika shrugged, "We could just bur—"

"Mika, we are not risking burning the whole bar down, Izumo would kill us," Reishi stopped his wife's train of thought immediately.

"Geeze, Rei-chan, I know how the aura works, I've never accidentally committed arson," scoffed Mika, who poked her counterpart. "I only do it on purpose."

"What the fuck is this reality," Mikoto stared flatly at the older woman, "I want to go home where I'm _not_ a girl." He looked very bored with everything, and he looked like he was itching for another cigarette.

"Hey! I resemble that remark! And just because you're hot doesn't mean you can be an asshole. Reishi, come on, I'm going to get him the crappiest bed I can imagine. We'll get it from a dumpster, his new home," Mika huffed, the air simmering with red aura before making an about face and storming off.

"I have complete faith you can handle this, Aneko," Reishi patted his daughter's shoulder, and followed after her mother, "I'm sure he's just disoriented. You'd be too if you were in an unfamiliar place!"

"I don't care, even I wasn't that much of an asshole when I was his age!" Mika stuck her middle finger up in Mikoto's direction without looking, "Fucking prick!"

"Suoh, as aggravating as usual, even to yourself," Munakata quipped, smirking at the other King. He was visibly amused at the friction that sparked between the two, but also curious about his own future self.

"Such a bother. And you as an old man is annoying too," the other man grunted, "This place is so fucked up."

"Father's only forty-nine. At least he didn't have a midlife crisis. Well, if you don't count the time he bought the motorcycle without mom knowing," the oldest King among them shrugged, "I think he misses jumping out of helicopters. Not that it did any good, in the long run." Aneko could hear some raised voices from behind and turned to see Yata and Saruhiko trading heated words with their younger counterparts. "Excuse me."

"Saruhiko! Misaki!" the woman yelled, and as expected a fight was breaking out between the two pairs. "Both of you, you're not children!" She threw knives, pining the younger Misaki's hat to the ground and deflecting a thrown knife from Fushimi.

"Ko-chan," Saruhiko addressed her mildly, "These two started the altercation." Even though he looked unaffected, there was a tenseness in his posture that suggested he was wary of his younger self.

"I'm not blind, _Fushimi_ Saruhiko, but you can't just attack them. He's you, dumbass. And by the looks of him, he left HOMRA roughly a year ago, and the wounds are still fresh. Leave the boy alone," Aneko was resolute, glaring at the older man while his younger counterpart scoffs.

"That name died with my sperm donor and the one who birthed me," Saruhiko hisses, eyes narrowing, "The Fushimi line was dead the moment I married this idiot."

"I'm your idiot, stupid Monkey," Misaki rolled his eyes and jabbed an elbow at his husband's side. Saruhiko grunted, rolling his eyes, muttering, "You're lucky I love you."

"Wait, you're married to him!?" Yata bursts, looking at his older self like the world had gone mad. When he looked at Aneko, he recoiled, blushing fiercely at the sight of a girl.

"Dad! Father! Look, it's edgy you!" Yuuma skated nearby, his blue coattails trailing behind him as he circled the group. He grinned, the twenty-year-old stopping next to his dads. "Hi! I'm Yata Yuuma. Nice to meet you, I suppose." The young man's face was slightly flushed, sweating slightly in the warm summer day under his coat.

"And I am Munakata Aneko, the Blue King. Please, don't aggravate either of them or this will get _very_ uncomfortable. I still remember when you were scared of girls, Misaki. I know exactly how to deal with you," Aneko narrows her eyes at Misaki, who inches back a little under the force of her glare.

"Either way, until this whole mess is sorted out, you five should stick together. Get to know each other better. Meanwhile, I'm trying to not have mom give Suoh a cardboard box to sleep on. I don't think father has much headway," the young captain rolled her eyes, then turned to watch Mika arguing with Reishi, ready to intervene.

"Wait, you can't just _leave_!" Yuuma wailed dramatically, latching onto the woman with an arm, "Those two are my age and they hate each other! You know I can't deal with this type of environment! I can't get along with edgy people, they always try to kill me!" He looked comical, tears already pooling in his eyes.

"As I see it, this is a 'you' problem and you must learn from it," Aneko deadpanned before tugging her arm from his grip and walking away, "Whether you like it or not." As a point, she didn't turn back when her subordinate started shouting more desperately. She even started to whistle cheerfully as Yuuma further expressed his doom.

"Mom, I don't think you should get on his bad side," Aneko crossed her arms at her mother as she approached, "I can feel his aura, and it's unmistakable. That guy's a King. The Red King, in fact. Aggravating him isn't wise."

"King or no, that doesn't give him an excuse. That man is an asshole," spits Mika, and if the woman hadn't quit smoking, she'd be lighting a cigarette. "Don't get too close or you'll get burned." For emphasis, she summoned her aura, making the area around her shimmer with red.

"I think Aneko's ice should be stronger than this Mikoto's fire," Reishi shared his thoughts in a thinking pose, his chin resting on one of his palms while his other hand supported his elbow, "She _is_ our daughter, after all."

"Ugh, fine, you've made your point, I'll give him a normal bed and I won't set whatever's in the space above HOMRA on fire, happy?" Mika rolled her eyes, a little put out. She was really looking forward to finding the crappiest mattress on the planet. Well, maybe just a mat in a cheap store. If she did find one in a dumpster, she'd be tempted to set it on fire herself.

"Exuberant," Reishi assured her, even though he didn't smile. The man's gaze moved to watch Aneko's clansmen interact with the younger versions of his own subordinates. The comparison to the men and woman he led for nearly twenty-two years and these…young men and woman was startling. Seeing these familiar faces brought memories of the past back…

"Dad? You okay?" asked Aneko, who noticed the older man space out, "You look kind of out of it."

"Psh, your dad's fine. What was the problem with Yata and Saruhiko? Did they get into a fight with those kids?" Mika was looking over at the awkward group, Yuuma looking more distressed than usual. Even so, she could tell the boy…man was really just putting on a show.

That kid really grew up going into SCEPTER 4. He got in less fights with Ko-chan when they were on the same team. Pity Yuu-kun didn't stick with HOMRA. The current Vanguard was kinda…awkward interacting with the senior members. Asari Fujisuke was instated the other year, but still tensed when in front of his superiors in the bar.

"I think Fushimi-san made a stupid comment and Misaki being who he is started it. I stopped the whole thing, though," the King shrugged.

The trio was approached by Anna and her smaller counterpart, Anna holding the younger girl's hand. "Should we bring Reishi and Mikoto to our house?" the Red King asked as if everything was normal.

"It's very hot." Kushina looked slightly uncomfortable in a dress meant for colder fall days. Her pale skin was already turning red because of the heat.

With a snap of her fingers, Aneko manifested a small bird made of blue aura, which circled the younger girl, chilling the air around her. "It'll last for maybe five minutes."

"Hey there, kiddo. I'm Munakata Mika, Anna-chan's and Ko-chan's mom. I think you already know Reishi," Mika knelt down, so she was on Kushina's eye level, smiling, "I think I'll call you A-chan!"

"Okay," Kushina, now A-chan replied, and Mika squealed.

"Wah, you're so cute! Hey, hey, Anna-chan, she really is you! We got some old dresses Anna used to wear; you can wear them if you want!"

"Mom, you're being weird. I'll head back to Tsubaki-mon to fill out a report, okay?" the young King started walking away, making a motion with her hand to pack up. "Nobody's hurt too badly, right?"

"I'm just a little cut up," Aoki Nikita reported, waving the concern off. He looked a little worse for wear, nursing a wrist tenderly.

"I'm fine!" the rest of her Squad answered. Each of them was escorting a member of the alternate SCEPTER 4, barring Yuuma and Saruhiko. Maeda Katsumi was chatting with Hidaka Akira, Sato Nori with Awashima Seri. Rumiko Yurei was with Fuse Daiki, Takasu Emi and Etsuko Aihiko paired with Kamo Ryūhō and Dōmyōji Andi. Other Blue clansmen milled around, talking to some HOMRA members.

"Captaaaaaaiiiinnnnn! Save me!" was a squeak, and before Aneko knew it, Yuuma had skated towards her, hopping off and hiding behind the older woman.

"I swear Fushimi-san's gonna kill me! And Dad squared aren't helping! You're the only one I got!" the man yelled, drawing everybody's attention (if they already didn't notice that is).

"Did you say something stupid, dummy? We have to go back to Headquarters to file this incident," the Captain sighed, "And aren't you part of Interrogation!? Why do I have to fight your battles?!"

"You're much scarier than me Ko-chan! Even dad knows that!"

"If you don't let go of me, I'm going to introduce your Squad to Team Bonding Time with my father and I and believe me you don't want that. For Kami's sake!" Aneko gave another exaggerated sigh, "No. Mercy."

"Wah, you're so meeeeannn," Yuuma whined, "You'd be better at this, you were father's apprentice!" He still didn't move, his hands bunched in some of the folds of his superior's coat.

"Yuuma, I'll freeze you so cold you'll _burn_," the woman hissed, and evidently, Aneko was tired from both the battle and how ridiculous the man was being. Blue aura shimmered around her, glinting in the sunny day as ice crystals started forming.

Her Clansmen just sighed, aware of the show the two were putting on. This was a common occasion, performed to level out Aneko's Weismann Levels. With how jungle was pushing, her patience was fraying, and Yuuma was able to stabilize her emotionally. If Anna gave up her position as King, it was obvious Yuuma would be next in line, with how he balanced his childhood friend.

"So meeean. I'm getting frostbite!" Yuuma finally let go of the older woman, getting back on his skateboard, his red aura kicking in, "Maybe Rei-oji can help me." He left as abruptly as he came, already tagging along with the older Munakatas. His cheery yet terrified air disappeared as he went, before frowning.

"Does this always happen?" her dad's counterpart walked over, looking a bit bemused with who was apparently Fushimi's and Yata's son.

"Captain has to get out of her fighting mindset," a nearby Clansman said, who spoke before the woman in question could answer. It was Higashi Kuma, Aneko's childhood friend, a man in SCEPTER 4 garb with a saber at his side, "Once she gets started, there's not a lot of people who can stop her. A couple years ago, she actually broke a jungle Clansman's jaw because he kept resisting after being captured. She only listens to her parents, Yuu-kun, Anna, and I. That's only because I knew her from grade school."

"Gossiping, Higashi?" Aneko asked frostily. Her coat still had ice flaked on it, but the heat was making it disappear.

"A little, Captain. I wish Yuuma didn't have to get everyone's attention, that display was embarrassing," Kuma shrugged. "So, this is your dad when he was younger. He's exactly like I imagined."

"Can it. We need to submit a report. Munakata-san, my Clan is taking yours to headquarters, and we need to talk. Go eat, do something, and visit my office with your squad in a few hours. Higashi, let's go," the woman ordered, and they started walking towards their waiting van, Kuma giving a little smile before going in.


End file.
